


Happy Together

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Date, Light Cuckolding, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray decides to answer an online ad of a couple looking for a third and ends up meeting the Ways.





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally was gonna lean more heavily into the cuckolding side of the thing, but it ended up being like this instead.
> 
> I thought about having it for a season of kink prompt, but none of them seemed to fit right, but anyway, hope you all like it!

Ray didn’t consider himself an impulsive person, indeed he was usually the more reserved of his friendship group. His friend Frank was always telling him that he should live a little it was in that spirit that he was here, heading to an out of the way coffee place. He checked his watch, cursing himself that he was late. It was only by ten minutes, due to weekend traffic, but it still bothered him. 

He took a breath, pushing the thoughts that threatened to bubble to the surface to one side, pushing open the door and stepping inside. Instantly his senses were assaulted by the strong scent of coffee and he gave himself a few moments to adjust to it before stepping up to the counter and ordering himself a hot chocolate. The guy behind the counter, whose name tag identified him as James, just smiled as he took Ray’s order, before turning around and making it for him.

While he waited, Ray took in his surroundings. It was a bigger than he’d expected from the outside and there were quite a few people there. There was a group of people around one table chatting amongst themselves, papers spread across the table between their mugs of coffee. On another there was a girl with deep purple hair, typing away on a laptop. There was a couple in the window seat, clearly lost in each other’s company. None of these people were who he had come to meet so he wondered if they might be running late as well.

“Here you go.” James smiled at him, setting down the large steaming mug on the countertop. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks.” Ray smiled, taking ahold of the mug and moving away to take a look around. The place was pretty cozy, with comfy seats around the tables and there was a small raised area in the corner that Ray thought could be used as a stage. He could easily see someone there, strumming away on a guitar or doing a poetry reading.

A hand waved from a booth towards the back of the room and Ray made his way over there, curious to see if it was who he’d come here to meet. When he got closer he saw that there were two guys sat next to each other in the booth and they looked so different to one another. Closest to the wall was a slim guy with glasses on, his lips in a thin line as his eyes studying him. The other guy had shoulder length jet black hair and he wore a smile as he looked at Ray. “You’re Ray right?”

“That’s right.” Ray nodded, feeling more at ease now that he was with them. “You must be Gerard and Mikey.” 

“Yeah. Please, sit.” He gestured to the unoccupied side of the booth and Ray took the seat, setting down his mug. “I’m Gerard, and this is my boyfriend Mikey. I’m glad that you could make it.”

“Yeah.” Ray smiled, running his fingers through his thick curls. “I’m sorry I was a little late. Traffic was a bit of a bitch.”

“That’s ok.” Mikey spoke for the first time, pushing his glasses up his nose. “So shall we talk about why you’re here?”

Ray swallowed, feeling a wave of nerves wash over him. Gerard nudged Mikey with his shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Mikey, he’s just got here, we should get to know him first.” Gerard smiled, returning his attention back to Ray. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok.” Ray took a sip of his hot chocolate to soothe his nerves. “We can get to it if you want, I don’t mind.”

“I know if it was up to Mikey we’d be heading home right now.” Gerard chuckled softly, shaking his head. “But me, I’d like to know a bit about you first, if that’s ok.”

“Sure. What would you like to know?” Ray asked, setting his mug down on the wood of the table. 

“Whatever you want to share. I mean, really we don’t know much about each other do we?” Gerard gave him a warm smile, taking a drink from his own mug. He was right of course, all they knew of each other was screennames and first names.

“Well, I’m Ray Toro, I’m 33 and I work in a music store. I like sci fi stuff and horror movies, I’m considered a bit of a geek among my friends.” At this Mikey smiled for the first time since he had met. “And... fuck, this is my first time doing anything like this.“

“Thanks Ray. Well, I’m Gerard Way, I’m 34 and I work on comics. If you’re a geek, I just know we’re going to get along famously. We’ve been into that sort of stuff forever. We’ve known each other since we were kids.” At this they shared a look and Mikey reached over, placing his hand over Gerard’s. They clearly loved each other very much and Ray couldn’t help but smile at their affection. “We’ve been together as a couple for 10 years now.”

“Yeah, we’re very much in love.” Mikey added with a nod, his gaze on Ray. “I’m Mikey, I’m 30 and I work in a record store. Like Gee said, we’ve been together forever.” He shrugged slightly. “I dunno what else there is to say.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty useless at these things too.” The pair of them smiled at Ray’s words so he continued. “It feels like you’re put on the spot and then your mind goes blank.”

“Oh absolutely!” Gerard grinned and chuckled softly, shaking his head. “That’s exactly how I feel too. I’m sure as we spend some time together we’ll get to know each other better.”

Mikey nodded his agreement, taking a drink from his coffee. “So what made you answer our post, since you’ve said you’d not done anything like this before.”

Ahh there was the question that he’d suspected would come up in some form. He took a quick drink, mulling over his thoughts before responding. “Well, it’s kinda all down to my friend Frank in a strange kinda way. He’s a pretty reckless sorta dude, always telling me that I should take chances, to do more things with my life. I’m not terribly impulsive, so such things don’t come naturally to me. So when he sent me a link to the site you posted your ad telling me to ‘get laid Toro’, I thought he was crazy. Its been ages since I’ve been on a date and I don’t do hookups like he does, so the idea of a site that helps set people up didn’t seem to be something I’d use. But I decided to humour him anyway. I spent awhile browsing and then I found your ad. Something about it was... so intriguing. I couldn’t get it out of my head... so I decided to hit you up and... here we are.” Ray gestured around at the booth were they all sat. “If my inexperience puts you off that’s ok, but thanks for meeting with me.” 

Gerard smiled at Ray when he finished speaking and Mikey nodded, seemingly satisfied. “I’ll be honest with you Ray, we’ve had a few people respond to the ad.” Gerard spoke up before taking a drink from his coffee. “But none of the people seem to fit right. In fact we’ve only met with one other person.” Ray had to admit, that surprised him. He’d expected far more people to have responded to them then just a few. “He was good and had experience, but we didn’t exactly click. There’s something about you though, Ray. What do you think Mikes?”

He looked over at his partner and Mikey nodded. “Yeah, I agree.”

“That’s great!” Ray couldn’t help but smile, feeling relieved by their approval. He had to admit, he felt the same. There was just something about them that he liked. “So what now?”

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but Gerard got there first. “Now I’m gonna get us refills and then we’ll talk some more.” Gerard smiled, picking up his and Mikey’s cups before heading off to the counter.

Once Gerard was out of earshot, Mikey leaned forward, over the table and lowered his voice. “Don’t let Gee’s chatty attitude fool you, he’s nervous I can tell.” 

“Nervous?” Ray glanced over to where Gerard was waiting in line for his drink, before looking back at Mikey. “He doesn’t look seem to be.”

“That’s because you don’t know him like I do. And you didn’t have his leg bouncing beside yours.” Mikey smiled fondly, shaking his head. “It’s ok though, I can tell he likes you. I do too.”

Ray couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Gerard being nervous about all this. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever made anyone nervous before. “Thanks, I’m glad. I like you guys too.”

“Good.” Mikey looked him over, his eyes lingering on Ray’s arms. “You look strong. You ever held someone down and fucked them into the mattress?”

Ray gasped, caught completely off guard by the question and Mikey’s lip quirked into a smirk. Ray shifted in his seat, feeling his blood rush south at the younger man’s words. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He thought of Mikey in that position, spread out before him as he held him down. It took him a few moments for him to finally find his voice and reply to him. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Mikey licked his lips and Ray could tell that he was thinking the same thing, he could see it in his eyes. “I can’t wait to see what you can do.”

Ray’s mouth went dry and he swallowed, the words running through his head, going straight to his dick. “Sorry I took so long!” Ray almost jumped out of skin when Gerard spoke, a tray of drinks in his hand. There were three, one for each of them and Ray smiled when one was placed in front of him. “Now, how about we get to know each other better hmm?”

***

Ray sighed as he let himself into his apartment, stuffing his keys back in his pocket as he pushed the door closed behind him. He’d spent another hour with Gerard and Mikey, talking about everything from their favourite films to what they’d read last. Ray was glad that it went so well, better than he had expected. There’d been no expectations from him this time, just people getting to know each other.

They’d set up another date though, at their home and Ray knew that things would be different that time.

Ray quickly shed his clothing as he made his way towards his bedroom. He wasn’t going to sleep just yet, it was far too early for that, but he was going to jerk off. Mikey’s words had been playing in his head since he left them and, well, they’d had an effect. He couldn’t help it, he was only human after all.

***

Gerard and Mikey’s house wasn’t too far from the coffee place they’d met at just a few days ago. He’d been looking forward to seeing them again, they were pleasant company and he hoped no matter what happened they’d stay friends. Of course, he also hoped for more than that, if his thoughts the past few nights were anything to go by.

Ray raised his hand, pressing their doorbell and waiting for one of them to come to answer the door. It didn’t take long before the door opened and there stood Mikey, a small smile on his lips. He was dressed pretty casually, with tight pants and a t-shirt that rode up show off his sharp hips. Ray swallowed, the sight making him lose all rational thought. “Hey Ray, I’m glad you could make it.” He licked his lip, taking a step back, holding the door open. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” Ray smiled returned Mikey’s smile, stepping inside their house, glancing around as he did so. It seemed nice, like it had from the outside. Like he’d expect from two self confessed geeks there was a nerdy aesthetic about the place. There were movie posters on the walls and comics over the coffee table as well as merchandise around the room. “Nice place.”

“Thanks.” Gerard smiled at Ray before he kissed Mikey on the cheek. “I’m glad you got here ok.”

“Me too.” Ray returned his smile, sitting down on the sofa. “I’d have bought something, but  
I wasn’t sure what you guys would like.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Mikey nodded at Gerard’s words, sitting down beside Ray. “We were thinking of ordering some pizza, is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!”

***

There was easy conversation between the three of them as they waited for and then ate their pizza. It was much like their first meeting and it felt, well, nice. After awhile though, discussions shifted, towards what Gerard and Mikey wanted and needed from Ray. 

It proved to be an interesting conversation, covering their likes, their limits and things that they were curious about trying. Gerard and Mikey were open to a lot of things, being willing to try just about anything. Ray had to admit he spent most of the conversation with a boner in his pants, filthy images filling his mind.

Now those images were starting to become reality.

Ray was in their bedroom, kissing Mikey, whose lips and tongue felt like they were hungry for him. It made Ray ache in his pants and, when Mikey pressed his hips against him, he could feel that he was too. He felt a little like a horny teenager due to how turned on he was, but he didn’t give a fuck. His hands trailed over Mikey’s back, trailing over the fabric of t-shirt, wishing it was off so that he could feel his bare skin.

As soon as they pulled apart from one another, both of them gasping for air, Ray grabbed a fistful of his clothing and tugged. “Off. Now.”

Mikey nodded, a smirk playing on his wet lips before he stepped back, slipping out of Ray’s grip. “Yes sir.” His fingers took ahold of his Dawn of the Dead t-shirt, tugging the fabric up and over his head, exposing the pale expanse of his chest. With his tee off Ray could see his hips, which Ray were sure would draw blood if he touched them. He couldn’t help but lick his lips and reach out, trailing his fingers along Mikey’s chest, towards the waist band of his skinny jeans. “All of it.”

Mikey reached down between his legs, cupping his erection through the denim and licking his lips, looking like some a twink ripped right out of the filthiest porn imaginable. He jutted his hip to one side, his fingers popping the buttons of his jeans before grasping the metal of his zipper, tugging it down. He wasted no time once his fly was unzipped, shoving the fabric down his slim legs to pool around his ankles. His black boxers quickly followed and his kicked them aside, standing naked before Ray for the first time.

He was hard of course, his slim cock angling up towards his hips. It was a nice size, with a nest of dark curls around the base and over his balls, which swayed slightly between his legs. Ray could easily picture himself falling to his knees in front of him, alternating between sucking his cock and balls until he was a moaning mess for him. That was for another time though.

“You look beautiful.” Ray whispered as he tore his gaze from his crotch to look him over, meaning every word. Ray wanted to cover his chest with kisses, to suck and bite along the long column of his neck, marking him for all to see. Mikey’s lips quirked into a smile and Ray resisted the urge to close the distance between them and kiss him again. “Get the lube.”

As Mikey made his way to the bedside table, giving Ray a nice view of the curve of his ass, Ray worked on removing his own clothing. It didn’t take him long to shed it all, tossing them around the room without a care for where they landed. He just needed as naked as Mikey was as fast as he could. When his boxers were off, he was glad he’d taken his shoes and socks off before starting all of this, as he’d hate to take his eyes off the younger man.

Mikey let out an audible gasp, his eyes going wide behind his glasses as he took in the sight of Ray’s body for the first time. Whereas Mikey’s body was slim and sharp, Ray was softer, with more weight and muscle to him. Sometimes it made Ray self-conscious about his body, but the way that Mikey was looking swept any thoughts of that away. “Do you like what you see?”

“Very much so sir.” Mikey replied, not missing a beat as he stepped back in front of Ray, pressing up against him so their bare bodies were flush against one another. Their lips met once again in a heated kiss, their hands and fingers exploring the new skin on display before them. Ray didn’t even mind that meant the bottle of lube Mikey had retrieved was pressing against his back. He slipped his tongue back between Mikey’s lips, eager to taste him again. He still tasted of coffee he’d had while they’d talked and Ray suspected he’d always associate the smell and taste of it with these two gorgeous men. Mikey’s tongue lapped at Ray’s, chasing it when it retreated back into his own mouth and Ray couldn’t help but moan against him.

“Get on the bed.” Ray whispered, voice sounding needy to his own ears as well as breathless when they parted from each other. Mikey nodded, his tongue darting out across his wet lips as he walked backwards towards the bed. He fell back on the mattress, spreading his legs wide, an invitation for Ray to step between them. Ray took the hint and extended his hand, watching as Mikey took the hint, handing the bottle over. Not for the first time that night, Ray caught sight of the silver band around Mikey’s ring finger, the light catching it making it even more obvious. He remembered what they’d talked about earlier, how Mikey and Gerard were soulmates, who’d known each other since childhood. In some ways it felt like an intrusion, even though he knew it’s what the pair of them wanted.

Ray shoved such thoughts aside, taking the bottle and squeezing some of it out onto his fingers, spreading the slick fluid over them. “You look so pretty, all spread out before me like this.” Ray tossed the bottle down beside Mikey’s hip, reaching down to pull Mikey’s cheeks apart, gazing at his twitching pucker. Seeing someone like this always felt so intimate, since it was usually such a hidden part of them. He bought his lube slick fingers between his cheeks, tracing his middle finger against the opening before easing it into him.

“Fuck...” Mikey gasped, his head tilting back against the sheets and Ray felt the urge to lean down and sink his teeth into the flesh of his throat. Instead Ray sank his finger into him fully, wiggling it as he did so. 

“Yeah that’s it, gonna get you nice and open, ready for my cock.” Ray drew his finger out, pressing a second alongside it to stretch him faster. Mikey groaned, his eyelids fluttering behind his glasses, but he’d assured him earlier he could take it. Ray licked his lips, keeping his gaze on Mikey’s hole, watching as both of his fingers sank into him fully. As soon as they were inside him, he kept them still for a few moments, before spreading them and starting to move them in and out. He bit back a moan of his own as he felt Mikey’s hole twitching around them. “Yeah that’s it, open up for me.” Ray spread his fingers wider, the sight going straight to his aching dick. “You’re almost ready for me.”

“Please...” Mikey moaned out the word, his pucker fluttering against Ray’s eager fingers. “I’m ready, I can take it.”

“You can huh?” Ray twisted his fingers, looking up at his face. “You might be able to take your boyfriend’s cock this easily, but you know I’m bigger than his little prick.” Ray hadn’t seen Gerard’s cock so was uncertain if that was true, but Mikey had told him its the sort of thing he wanted to hear, so he said it. He twisted of his fingers again, causing another groan leaving Mikey’s throat. “Let’s see if you can take three.” Ray drew his his fingers back until just the tips of them remained and he adjusted his fingers until he could add a third, pushing them back into him.

To his credit, Mikey took them like a prom spreading his legs wider and pushing back against his fingers. Ray was sure that he could be a porn star in a heartbeat if he wanted, not that Ray knew if any studios were in Jersey. “Please sir, I can take it, I need it.” Mikey sounded so desperate, so needy that Ray couldn’t deny him.

“Yeah you do.” Ray withdrew all three of his fingers, grabbing the lube and spreading it over his dick. “So desperate for a real man to fuck you aren’t you?” Mikey nodded, watching him intently as Ray lined his slick cock up with his opening. He took a breath, rubbing the head of his dick against the pucker before slipping inside. “That’s it, take me bitch.” He shifted his hands to hold onto Mikey’s thighs, then thrust into him hard, his full balls slapping against his cheeks.

Under him, Mikey groaned at the sudden fullness, his fingers clutching at the sheets either side of him. “Fuck yeah! So good, so big, you feel amazing sir...” Mikey’s hole twitched around him and he couldn’t help but agree. He felt incredible, better than he could remember anyone else feeling and it made Ray hold onto him tighter and start to move.

The first few thrusts were slow and steady with Ray pulling out of him only to thrust back into his warm, lube-slick heat. “Yeah, look at you, you’re like a wet dream bought to life.” Ray licked his lips, thrusting back inside him. “You’re the perfect fantasy twink, and you’re all laid out for me.” He couldn’t help but grin at the moan he made, at the way Mikey’s cock was throbbing with need. It sent a surge of pride, that he had made him feel this way.

“Mikey? Are you home?” Of course he knew this was part of the thing, that Gerard had only walked around the block, enough time so that they could get started and he could catch them in the act. Ray wasn’t sure if Mikey heard him, but he didn’t care, a growl leaving his lips and he fucked Mikey harder. If the idea was for Gerard to catch them then he was going to make damn sure he put on a good show. Mikey cried out in pleasure, his body arching off the bed and Ray couldn’t help but smirk at the beautiful sight.

He gave him a few hard thrusts before he heard the door open, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath that he wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t listening for it. “What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?”

Ray turned his head around, grinning at the sight of him. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He kept thrusting into Mikey, albeit slower now so that he could maintain a conversation. “I’m fucking your husband on your bed, making him my bitch.” At the word bitch he thrust into Mikey hard again, making him moan. “So you can either get the fuck out or you can sit and watch a real man fuck him for a change.”

Gerard tried to look offended, but Ray could tell by his eyes that he was turned on. There was a chair in the corner of the room that Ray had noticed when he had entered and he let go of Mikey’s thigh to gesture to it. “If you’re going to stay, sit the fuck down. And I don’t want to see you touching yourself.” Gerard tried to look conflicted, but acting clearly wasn’t his strong suit. He shuffled over to take his seat and Ray returned his attention back to Mikey. “Now where was I? Oh yeah, fucking you like the little slut you are.”

Now that Gerard was here, Ray started to fuck him even harder than before. His hips were a blur of motion, alternating between faster and slow, deep and shallow thrusts, but each one made noises of pleasure tumble from between the younger man’s lips. Ray hoped that this wouldn’t be the only time he heard them, but if it was he was working hard to memorise them for the next time he was alone. He shifted his right hand from it’s position on Mikey’s thigh, trailing his fingers along his chest until he grasped him by the chin. “Tell him what you are.” Ray growled the words out, turning his head to face Gerard.

“I’m a slut.” Mikey somehow sounded even more desperate now, his hole squeezing around Ray’s cock.

“Whose slut?” Ray asked, thrusting deep into him as he asked the question.

“Your slut sir! Fuck, your cock feels amazing!” Ray couldn’t help but smirk at Mikey’s words as he slammed into him, causing sweet moans to leave the younger man’s parted lips.

“Yeah, you love it don’t you my little bitch?” Ray growled out the words, digging his nails into the skin of Mikey’s thigh. “Gonna fuck you so hard, gonna make you cum with just my dick. Bet he’s never been able to make you do that has he?” There was a choked off moan from behind him and Ray licked his lips, letting go of Mikey’s chin to hold onto him and thunder into him.

Mikey’s head fell back against the sheets more moans tumbling from his lips. He seemed to be incoherent now, his eyelids fluttering behind his glasses. His sharp hips were thrusting into the air as his ass twitched around Ray’s aching cock, bringing him closer to the edge. Ray knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with Mikey laid out for him looking so beautiful and breathless. He made sure to rake his eyes over him, taking in the sight of him, wanting to memorise how he looked and sounded like this, as well as how he felt beneath his touch. “Sir...” Mikey gasped, his fingers tightening against the sheets as he came, spilling across the pale skin of his belly. Ray was certainly sure that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Ray could hear how breathless he sounded to his own ears but he didn’t care. Mikey’s ass was flexing around him, his orgasm making him pant and moan beneath him. There was a surge of pride from the sight, the sense that he had done that, but it was soon overtaken by his own. Ray’s lips parted as he moaned, shooting his load deep into Mikey for the first time and what he hoped wouldn’t be the last.

Ray panted heavily as he let go of Mikey’s thigh, bringing his hand up to brush some of his wayward curls from out of his eyes. He could feel some of them cling to the skin of his neck and the sides of his face, sweat making the strands stick there. He could probably use a shower before he left, but not yet, now all he wanted to do was fall on the sheets beside Mikey and catch his breath. After easing out of him he did exactly that, laying down on the bed as Mikey scooted up to rest his head on the pillows.

For a few minutes there was silence between the two of them, as they both caught their breath. “So how did I do?” Ray asked, his voice soft as Mikey moved to sit up beside him. He’d reached over to the other bedside table, pulling out a cigarette and slipping it between his lips, igniting the tip with a lighter before settling back against the headboard.

“You were amazing!” Mikey replied after taking a drag, blowing out a cloud of smoke. “I’ll be feeling that for days.” Ray couldn’t help but grin at that, feeling that sense of pride again. “Oh, did you want one?”

“No, I’m good.” Ray replied with a shake of his head and Mikey handed a cigarette and the lighter over to Gerard, who had come over to him. Gerard lit up and Ray couldn’t help but think how strange he looked, fully clothed compared with them.

“You were so hot fucking him.” Gerard added, his cloud of smoke mingling with Mikey’s. “It’s definitely something I want to see again.”

“Me too. I mean, I definitely want to do this again. Mikey’s ass is perfect.” Ray ran his fingers through his curls, his eyes on their lips. They looked so good with something between them and he couldn’t help but wonder how they would look with something else between them.

Mikey smiles and nodded, glancing over at Gerard. “I think we should tell him. He needs to know if we’re going to do this again.”

Ray felt his heart thump in his chest, looking between the pair of them. He tried to quell the anxiety that was raising up in him and he hoped that it stayed from his voice as he spoke. “Tell me what?”

Gerard looked away from Mikey to Ray and he realised they were holding hands, their fingers knitted together. “Ok. You’re right Mikes.” Gerard took a breath more smoke leaving his lips as he nodded. “Ok Ray, I don’t want you to freak out, but there’s something that we should tell you about us.” Now Ray could tell how nervous Gerard was, as his leg was bouncing. “We’re lovers, but we’re more than that.”

Ray looked between them, wondering what he meant by that. When Gerard didn’t elaborate, it was Mikey that spoke up, studying his reaction from behind his glasses. “What Gee means to say is we’re brothers.“ He let the words hang in the air, like the smoke that swirled around them. It took Ray a few moments to process what he’d said and he, when he said nothing, Mikey continued. “Everything else that we’ve told you was true, it’s just a detail that we understandable omit. But we love each other and we don’t see what’s so wrong with that.” Mikey fixed him with a look, one that Ray could only describe as being steely. “If that’s a problem then you can get out right now.”

Ray looked over to Gerard and he could see that he was shaking more, his fingers trembling around his cigarette, scattering ash everywhere. Over the time Ray had spent with them he’d seen how clearly the pair of them were in love with on another. The little touches, the kisses, the looks shared between them, their love was obvious.

“It’s not a problem for me at all.” Ray smiled, reaching over to squeeze Gerard’s knee, hoping the action came across as intended, as a reassuring gesture. Gerard smiled, his knee settling down it’s movement. “I can see how much you love each other and I don’t see why anyone would have a problem with that.”

Ray didn’t expect for Mikey to hug him, his bony arms sliding around his chest and pulling him close. He didn’t care about the ash that would no doubt be falling over his back, he was just glad for the closeness. Gerard stubbed his out in the ash tray, shifting to join them in the hug. It was a nice feeling, being held tight by these two men. It felt safe, like home.

“As nice as this is, I think I could use a shower. Especially now I have ash trailing down my back.” Ray laughed softly and as soon as he said that Mikey jerked back, looking sheepish as he stubbed his own cigarette out.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Gerard chuckled, kissing Mikey’s cheek before getting to his feet. “You don’t mind if I join you too?”

“Not at all brother.” Mikey said with a fond smile, swinging his long legs off the bed to stand as well. As Ray got to his feet, he definitely got the feeling that he’d be having another orgasm before leaving the Ways for the night, though he also suspected he’d not be leaving until morning. As he followed them out he decided he didn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are awesome!


End file.
